Fantastic (Wham! album)
Fantastic is the debut studio album by British pop duo Wham! Released on 9 July 1983, it reached No. 1 in the UK Albums Chart. It included the previously released singles "Young Guns", "Wham! Rap" and "Bad Boys". "Club Tropicana" was also released as a single, as was "Club Fantastic Megamix". The album also features a hidden track (played on a honky tonk-style piano), which is included in the final 20 seconds of "Young Guns (Go for It!)". Contents 1 Track listing 1.1 Original 1.2 Reissue 2 Personnel 3 Charts 3.1 Chart positions 3.2 Year-end charts 3.3 Certifications 4 References Track listing Original All songs written and composed by George Michael, except where noted. Side one No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Bad Boys" 3:19 2. "A Ray of Sunshine" 4:43 3. "Love Machine" Pete Moore, Billy Griffin 3:19 4. "Wham Rap! (Enjoy What You Do)" Michael, Andrew Ridgeley 6:41 Side two No. Title Writer(s) Length 5. "Club Tropicana" Michael, Ridgeley 4:28 6. "Nothing Looks the Same in the Light" 5:53 7. "Come On" 4:24 8. "Young Guns (Go for It!)" 3:55 Reissue The track listing of the first edition of the CD and the original cassette tape feature 3 bonus tracks interspersed within the original track listing, consisting of instrumental remixes. This track listing was again used for the 1998 reissue of the CD. All songs written and composed by George Michael, except where noted. No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Bad Boys" 3:19 2. "A Ray of Sunshine" 4:43 3. "Love Machine" Pete Moore, Billy Griffin 3:19 4. "Wham Rap! (Enjoy What You Do)" Michael, Andrew Ridgeley 6:41 5. "A Ray of Sunshine" (Instrumental Remix) 5:40 6. "Love Machine" (Instrumental Remix) Pete Moore, Billy Griffin 3:28 7. "Club Tropicana" Michael, Ridgeley 4:28 8. "Nothing Looks the Same in the Light" 5:53 9. "Come On" 4:24 10. "Young Guns (Go for It!)" 3:55 11. "Nothing Looks the Same in the Light" (Instrumental Remix) 6:40 Personnel Drums, percussion – Graham Broad, Andy Duncan, Luis Jardim, Tony Moroni, Trevor Morrell Bass – Brad Lang, John McKenzie, Deon Estus Guitars – Robert Ahwai, Andrew Ridgeley, Paul Ridgeley Keyboards – Jess Bailey, Bob Carter, Anne Dudley, Tommy Eyre Lead vocals – George Michael Backing vocals – George Michael, Ruby Mason, D.C. Lee, Deon Estus, Jimmy Chambers, Tony Jackson, George Chandler, Katie Kissoon, Sylvia James, Stevie Langer, Linda Hayes, Josie James, Shirlie Holliman Horns – Raoul, Dave "Baps" Baptiste, Guy Barker, Paul Cox, Geoff Daley, Martin Drover, Colin Graham, Chris Hunter, Roddy Lorimer, Iain MacKintosh, Ian Ritchie, B. Ezard, J. Healy String arrangements – Linton Ace Shouts – Dave Mortimer (David Austin), Andrew Ridgeley, Paul Ridgeley, Andy Duncan, Bob Carter, George Michael Charts Chart positions Chart (1983–85) Peak position Australian Albums Chart3 5 Dutch Albums Chart4 8 Japanese Albums Chart5 17 New Zealand Albums Chart6 1 Norwegian Albums Chart7 8 Swedish Albums Chart8 15 Swiss Albums Chart9 25 UK Albums Chart10 1 US Billboard 20011 83 West German Albums Chart12 7 Year-end charts Chart (1983) Position Australian Albums Chart3 69 UK Albums Chart13 5 Chart (1984) Position Japanese Albums Chart14 80 UK Albums Chart13 60 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Japan 218,00015 New Zealand (RMNZ)16 Platinum 15,000 United Kingdom (BPI)17 3× Platinum 900,000 United States (RIAA)18 Gold 500,000 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Preceded by Synchronicity by The Police UK Albums Chart number one album 9 – 22 July 1983 Succeeded by You and Me Both by Yazoo New Zealand Chart number-one album 4 – 18 September 1983 Succeeded by True by Spandau Ballet References 1.Jump up ^ Allmusic review 2.Jump up ^ Rolling Stone review 3.^ Jump up to: a b Kent, David (1993). Australian Chart Book 1970–1992. St Ives, NSW: Australian Chart Book. ISBN 0-646-11917-6. 4.Jump up ^ "dutchcharts.nl Wham! – Fantastic". dutchcharts.nl. MegaCharts. Retrieved 26 February 2012. 5.Jump up ^ "Yamachan Land (Japanese Chart Archives) – Albums Chart Daijiten – Wham!" (in Japanese). Original Confidence. 30 December 2007. Retrieved 26 February 2012. 6.Jump up ^ "charts.org.nz Wham! – Fantastic" (ASP). Hung Medien. Recording Industry Association of New Zealand. Retrieved 26 February 2012. 7.Jump up ^ "norwegiancharts.com Wham! – Fantastic" (ASP). Hung Medien. VG-lista. Retrieved 26 February 2012. 8.Jump up ^ "swedishcharts.com Wham! – Fantastic" (ASP) (in Swedish). Retrieved 26 February 2012. 9.Jump up ^ "Wham! – Fantastic – hitparade.ch" (ASP). Hung Medien (in German). Swiss Music Charts. Retrieved 26 February 2012. 10.Jump up ^ "Chart Stats – Wham! – Fantastic" (PHP). UK Albums Chart. Retrieved 11 January 2012. 11.Jump up ^ "allmusic ((( Fantastic > Charts & Awards > Billboard Albums )))". allmusic.com. Retrieved 26 February 2012. 12.Jump up ^ "Album Search: Wham! – Fantastic" (in German). Media Control. Retrieved 26 February 2012. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "Complete UK Year-End Album Charts". Retrieved 26 February 2012. 14.Jump up ^ "日本で売れた洋楽アルバムトップ10 (Top-ten international albums on the Japanese Oricon Year-End Charts 1984". Archived from the original on 29 August 2011. Retrieved 21 October 2007. 15.Jump up ^ Oricon Album Chart Book: Complete Edition 1970–2005. Roppongi, Tokyo: Oricon Entertainment. 2006. ISBN 4-87131-077-9. 16.Jump up ^ "NZ Top 40 Albums Chart". Recorded Music NZ. Archived from the original on 1 March 2016. Retrieved 1 March 2016. 17.Jump up ^ "British album certifications – Wham – Fantastic". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 26 February 2012. Enter Fantastic in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select album in the field By Format. Select Platinum in the field By Award. Click Search 18.Jump up ^ "American album certifications – Wham – Fantastic". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved 26 February 2012. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Album, then click SEARCH Category:1983 albums Category:1983 debut albums Category:Wham! albums Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Innvervision Records albums